


the world isn't yours or mine

by skinandbones



Series: feathers and glass [1]
Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Blame! AU, Fighting, Gen, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Koku returns to Cremona, a forsaken city and humans at the brink of extinction. He finds a ruler sitting on the throne instead.





	the world isn't yours or mine

**Author's Note:**

> Much of this is inspired from Nihei’s works, BLAME! It’s one I really enjoy and like to play around with, so I’m taking a small idea from it and going about it in a way that makes sense to me???
> 
> Or
> 
> It’s simple as the 1,000 year-old war between Laica and Koku, and we’ll leave it at that because this is a one-shot. I couldn't even decide whether it's supposed to be a Laica/Koku or Minatsukicest fic but when I was writing it, it just fell towards the side Minatsukicest like alright.
> 
> And sorry for the confusion you'll probably encounter.

His travels comprise of never ending pathways in this vast world, but he lives and fights, searching for an answer until that answer becomes nonexistent. Stretching on for miles, he sees the truth of the world and what it is made of. How lifeless it has become, how much sorrow and sacrifices he has seen, and how he plays the role of the executioner, even gaining the title of _The Black-Winged King_ that spread like wildfire in the air. 

He fought in many battles, achieved countless victories as he spilled his enemies’ blood but there is one place he would always return to; no matter how far from his destination is, Cremona still calls to him.

Koku returns to the lower levels of the stratum where the heart of the city is located, discovering sections of them were inhabited by the Cremonians he had thought were killed years ago. What’s left of them have taken refuge, hiding underground after silicon life annihilated most of the small civilization.

The living conditions remain difficult, food and basic necessities are always in question, but the surveillance division includes those who are able to lead and fight. They venture out of the city’s borders, away from prying eyes of the observation towers. They comb the outside, through the thicket of the unknown areas for equipment, sources of sustenance, anything to prevent the extinction of their people.

Much of the city’s structure still hangs by thick metal chains located in the five sectors of Cremona to maintain its balance over the abyss. Bridges gave support as well, connecting to the grand walls leading to the outside, but they started to weaken due to the lack of reconstruction. The Builders have abandoned the area and left to expand another level beyond a human’s reach.

But Koku studies the artificial silver walls and spires fallen into debris, its once proud defense served as protection from invaders are now gone, toppled by destruction and time. Any signs of activity haven’t stepped on its grounds for hundreds of years but his eye sees all.

His left eye transforms into a shade of a dangerous blue. The visual feed starts and a lock-on traces the steps of a fourteen-year-old’s footprints leading to a hidden path that’ll take him into the sewers. Waste do not flow anymore, water has been scarce. The city’s main supply dried ever since the fires scorch the entire surface, what’s left of it is a reservoir that no Silicon Life has discovered.

He hears whispers of the king returning. Changing his head, he glances around and hears the shuffling of feather-like steps and silence coming after. Seconds of waiting, he decides to moves on. He never speaks with the inhabitants but they remain curious of his arrival, conversing with the other Cremonians about him but never to befriend or offer Koku information.

Koku’s left wing twitches, the sharp metals spread until his full set of black feathers fan out, the thin rays of white light from above shines on them, creating a subtle glare against them. The noticeable scars they’ve been through glower but they don’t bother him, his pain is much ignored. He takes flight into the air with one flap of his wings, creating a flurry of dust from below.

Passing through the abandoned buildings, Koku notices the faint movements from above and tries scanning them but they are too quick for his sensors to capture. Bug-like creatures tend to scurry in the dark corners and avoid the light as much as possible. He leaves them be and continues, climbing higher and higher until he’s heading straight up the spiral tower, seconds turn to minutes and minutes grow longer before Koku loses count. The wind bristles through his hair, his wings beat in strength as he rises.

Soon he sees the end of his trail appearing. He lands on top with grace, his wings shutting behind him.

The figure Koku sees before him sits on his stone throne plastered to the ground, his eyes attending to the world while a reverberating noise is heard from another. A young man — a human one — pants in successions as two fingers insert inside his entrance. Koku has seen this new toy before, many of the naked bodies like this lay on the ground dead, lifeless eyes and platinum hair in disarray like cords ripped from the system. Some with wounds in their chest and others with withered skin, discoloration and the oldest ones grown rotten.

“You’ve come, Koku. Have you decided to hand me your other eye this time?” Laica smiles, his fingers continue stretching into his human. “No, you wouldn’t.” The cyborg laughs, pressing his face into the fair skin and a hand wraps around the semi-limp flesh in front of him, stroking it until it’s fully hard.

“Laica...” The human speaks softly.

“You’re doing well, Minatsuki. Remember what I taught you,” Laica responds, pleased. Thin arms circulating around Laica’s neck and Minatsuki undulating his hips in response to the sensations inside him.

Koku walks forward, his left arm begin changing, flesh becoming the makeup of a blue steel sword. An emitter runs along the length and pulses into an electrical charge. This weapon of his has granted him passage through the Megastructure, leveling the indestructible blockade and encountering many Silicon Life like Laica. One by one, they fell.

“Not yet, Koku. You should watch this.” Laica inserts a third finger inside, earning a desperate whimper from Minatsuki’s lips. Minatsuki presses down on them, gasping but also thrusting into the slicked hand for more.

“Did you love yours as much as I have with mine? Mark her, open her up and take your fill? Hear her cries, her innocence taken. No…” Laica chuckles. A comfortable sigh, his mind in a lucid state but his gaze hardens towards Koku. “You never could because she is dead, isn’t she? You are nothing now, just a _thing_ without a purpose. But I welcome you to my kingdom if you wish to stay here.”

Koku raises his blade in front of him, eyes filled with ferocity.

“I won’t. This time I will take your head,” he answers.

“Oh. You can try.”

Koku rushes forward, disappearing in a blink of an eye and pierces both Minatsuki and Laica’s body through their chest with one strike.

Blood pools from Minatsuki’s mouth, lips uttering a shaky breath of Laica’s name until he slumps against the cold body. Laica sighs, disappointed at his loss and frees both soiled hands. He smears it over Minatsuki’s body and makes the motion to stand, but Koku tears both flesh and armor as he swings to the side, red spills and joins with black in the air, a scent of death starts lingering. Laica presses his back against the seat, looking down at his wound leaking fluid but his healing protocols start up, enclosing the flesh into new.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Laica comments, brushing his hand over his armor. “Do we need to repeat this? It must tiring to be you, you might want to consider retirement.”

“You agreed to leave us alone.”

“And I did.” Laica lifts his shoulders as if he has no control. “I haven’t declared any hunts on you and yet you killed my own generals.”

Koku sneers. “They came to me seeking for death and died by your command.”

“Wrong. They have free will. If they wanted to have some fun, then it’s their choice, their way of living. I am merely content here. I have what I need.”

But Koku prepares for another attack, the blade cuts as Laica jumps away from the throne, the entire seat topples over. Laica lands on his hind legs and raises his gun he pulled from his hip, firing a long range beam in front of him. The red pulse of its powers heats the air and melts what stands in its way, walls crumbling in the distance but Koku’s wings take him high up above ground.

“I’ll destroy them if I must.” Laica shoots another barrage, red firing at Koku while he dodges in the air, his movements swift while twisting and turning in the air. A shot disrupts his momentum, burning the tips of his left wing and another one blows a hole through it. Weakened, he starts by gravitating towards his left and clings onto the tower’s walls while falling down, the visibility of the top floor begins disappearing and Koku watches the shadowy figure above stands at the edge. He descends, fingers pressing into the solid surface, leaving edgy marks in its place until a hand shoots out from the darkness and pulls Koku through an opened window.

Koku yelps, landing onto an unexpected soft surface. He snarls at the errors running across his screen, the damaged he sustained flashes a bright red and pinpointing the major losses, directing the fluid lines to another area necessary. It’ll take some time for him to heal.

“You might want to get off me,” the older man under him wheezes. Dark hair and scruffy beard, his limbs skinny like a pole, Koku discovers an ordinary human who brought him inside. The spectacles run slanted over his nose and his simple clothes a shade of fossil gray.

“Who are you?” Koku stays on top of the stranger, his index finger reaching out and fixes the angle of male’s glasses. He doesn’t expect anyone living in this tower but it seems he was wrong. There is someone and he wonders if there are others like this one.

The man forces his body up suddenly and Koku backs away. His retinal scan focuses on Keith’s right eye, a regular test he conducts and there, he finds the connection. Perhaps this human is the one Koku has been looking for.

“My name is Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Keith has the Net Terminal Gene, essentially it would allow him to grant access to the Netsphere which Koku has been searching for this someone for a long time. The Netsphere is "A possible future incarnation of the internet available only to those with the Net Terminal Gene" and this person can change the world, is granted unlimited access to do anything so to speak. And Silicon Life don't have much love for humans anyways except Laica lol...
> 
> -
> 
> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
